A SymBionic Hero Holiday
by OnlySlightlySane
Summary: The Hero: 108 and Sym-Bionic Titan crew get together with me and some of my friends for the holidays. Watch as miracles take place, and hilarity ensues.


**Feliz Navidad amigos! I'm going to make a holiday cross over with some of my favorite shows. Why? Becasue it's marry Effing Christmas! Well, not today, but soon! So enjoy this Sym-Bionic Titan + Hero: 108 combo fic! For even more laughs, I'm throwing in a few friends. What holiday trouble are we going to cause? You'll just have to read to find out!**

First things first, the caroling. They all split into groups, Jessica making sure she was in the group with Lance and Lin Chung. Hey, who could blame her? The groups were all given a different song to sing at each house. Singing 'Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer' was: Elana, Sabrina, Mighty Ray and Jasmine. 'Frosty the Snowman' was: Jessica, Lance, Lin Chung and Abby. Keegan, Mistique Sonia, JumpyGhostface and Octus were singing 'I'm Getting Sued by Santa.' And finally Mr. No Hands, Ape Trully, Woo the Wise and the Zebra Brothers were singing Amish Christmas. They all bundled up before going out and brought colourful thermos's of hot chocolate. The snow was falling just enough to make little piles and give you a soft, coushiny landing for snow angels.

When it started getting dark, every one met up to do a present exchange. The Big Green crew went first. Lin Chung gave everyone at the party hand made Christmas cards, Mistique Sonia made Nog Muffins which after Jessica ate seven, the others decided to hurry up and grab one before she ate them all. Mighty Ray, the cocky poo he was, simply gave everyone autographed pictures of himself. Jumpy's gift had to be the most thoughtfull and beautiful. He carved nativity sets for everyone at the party out of carrots, even Jessica agreed they were too beautiful to eat! Abby and Keegan just laughed at her, betting how long before she ate hers. Jasmine facepalmed and Sabrina smacked both of them on the back of the head.

By this point, Lance had snuck outside and had returned with a huge tub of snow which he dumped on the Zebra Brothers. Ape Trully and Elana did their best to keep the three seperated while Jessica and Mr. No Hands left to find blankets for the Zebra Brothers and start a fire in the fireplace. Soon the clock rang 10 o'clock and every one settled back down to give the rest of the presents. Mr. No Hands kicked open a box he had been sitting next to and bright, colorful sweaters spilled out. "I made them myself." He declared proudly. If everyone was a cartoon, they would all have the same thought bubble above their heads. A mental image of Mr. No Hands knitting with his feet. Everyone told themselves they would wash the sweaters in straight bleach before they wear them.

Woo the Wise made self spinning tops for everyone and the Zebra Brothers began to argue which one would get the green one. Octus settled the arguement by taking the green one himself, leaving both Zebra Brothers with blue tops. They muttered to themselves for a while before beginning to argue which top was the better shade of blue. Ignoring them, the others moved on with the presents. Ape Trully brought golden treasures for everyone at the party. Keegan commented on the things you could buy with solid gold, earning him a sharp smack from everyone sitting within smacking distance of him. Keegan, never being the patron saint of clean words, let out a string of choice words about the people in attandence as well as thier mothers. Lin Chung lifted him up and carried him over to the door. Telling Keegan he can come back inside when he 'Cooled off', he threw him out the door. Keegan landed butt first in a snow bank bigger that Lin Chung and began to reel off some more choice words, earning him a snowball to the face, thrown by Lin Chung who then closed the door and walked back to the others as if nothing had happened.

The Zebra Brothers brought lolly pops for everyone at the party. While Mr. No Hands was busy thanking the Zebra Brothers, Jessica switched her grape lolly for his green apple lolly. Sparky White noticed this and told Sparky Black and they both began to laugh. Soon everyone except Mr. No Hands was in on what was going on and was laughing too. There was a knock on the door and Elana walked over to it, blanked in hand. Keegan stepped in, looking frozen and annoyed and sat next to Jasmine with a pout. He didn't even get a lolly pop.

Octus was next for presents. Everyone there recieved a new DVD of their choice. No body was shocked Jessica got a Freddy Kruger movie, although they were extremely shocked Jasmine picked Saw IV. Lance gave everyone miniture models of the Titan and Elana gave everyone colourful scarves. A clock in the house chimed 11 o'clock which sent a murmur of excitement through the group. One more hour and it would offically be Christmas! Jessica passed out jumbo sized bags of Rolo's to everyone in attendence, slipping Jasmine one extra when no one was looking. Abby passed out some of her grandmothers home made Zuchini Bread, which Keegan had so many comments about. "Keegan, do I need to throw you out AGAIN?" Lin Chung asked.

Keegan began to sulk and everyone had a good laugh at his misfortune, which only made him sulk more. "If you guys are going to pick on me, you just won't get a gift." Jessica glared at him. "Fine," She said after a moment. "Give me back my Rolo's!" They argued back and forth for a moment before Lin Chung solved the arguement by nailing Jessica in the back of the head with a hand full of Rolo's. Soon they were flying everywhere and presents were once again, forgotten. Once Rolo's stopped flying it was Jasmine's turn for gifts. She looked around at the crowd and nervously fingered a large, office sized envelope she had with her at the beginning of the party. "I don't know... it's just... I made Christmas cards too and Lin Chung's a really good artist... I don't think my cards are good enough..." Mighty Ray snatched the envelope away from Jasmine and passed out the cards, keeping one aside for him.

"Jeez, you're right! These are terrible! How terrible is it you ask? It's like a kick in the nuts! OHHHH!" Mighty Ray was kicked in the nuts and Jessica looked at the cards. "Jasmine, these cards are really good, better than mine." Lin Chung said kindly. "Jasmine, Lin Chung, on a scale of 7 to 12, your cards both rank 13. So it is written in the Book of Rage." **(LMAO, Jonny Quest reference)** A collective sigh went up from the group at the party, neither of them bothering to figure out Jessica's craziness. Sabrina was next with rubber chickens for the group. "Seriously? Rubber chickens? What kind of crap is that?" Keegan was again, complianing about the gifts everyone was giving him. "Alright Keegan, I don't know you. And I don't like you, at all. Follow me into the next room, eh?" Sabrina grabbed Keegan by the collar and dragged him out of the room, kicking and sceaming bloody murder. "Go on without me!" She shouted over Keegan's whining.

"Well crap, Keegan's the only one left to give gifts. Jessica, your his friend, get the stuff." Jessica rolled her eyes at Mighty Ray. "Shut up, Mighty Baka." She said, opening a box where Keegan had been sitting. She dug around in the box a moment and blushed, quickly sealing the box back up. "Well? What's in it?" The Zebra Brothers asked in unison. Lin Chung peeked in the box and pulled out a magazine, which was quickly snatched back by Jessica. "Trust me, you don't want to look." Elana took the magazine from her. "I do! What could possibly be so bad about a magizine?" Elana spent more time looking and turned a brilliant red. "Oh... this is... not very... kiddish... is it?" The magazine was passed around, getting very interesting reactions from the various people.

When Octus got the magazine he looked at every page. "This magazine is very popular with human males. The scantilly clothed women or the completely na-" "**YEEEOOHHAGGAGHHEIEEEE!**" Everyone in the room jumped several feet and started looking around for what made the mystery noise. "Relax, I got this!" Came Sabrina's voice from the kitched. The sound of a rubber chicken being abused could also be heard, mixed with what sounded like Keegan in agony. "What's going on in there?" Mr. No Hands demanded. "Dude, you probably don't want to know..." Lance explained weakly. Everyone looked around the room uncomfortably. The sounds of agony in the kitchen stopped and Keegan weakly hobbled back into the room, followed by Sabrina, a smug expression on her face. She sat down with the group but Keegan remained standing, a pained expression on his face.

"So, Keegan." She said after a moment. "How do you like your Christmas gift?" Keegan looked like he was about to cry. "It is a very thoughtful gift... thank you very much and I'm sorry I made fun of it." Sabrina nodded her head. "That's what I thought." It was only 15 minutes till Midnight and everyone was excited... everyone except Keegan who looked constipated. "Keegan! Do you have to poo?" Mistique Sonia yelled out, making Keegan glare at her. "Do you want me to smack you?" Elana knocked Keegan over and he landed on his butt. The sound of a rubber chicken could be heard being squished and everyone laughed at Keegan, thinking he sat on someones chicked. Keegan bit his lip and shifted slightly, earning more laughs from the crew.

"Did you sit on Sparky Whites chicken?" Sparky Black asked. "He better not have, he probablly sat on yours!" Sparky White yelled. Soon the two of them were rolling around on the floor, arguing and fighting. Octus picked them up and held them apart at arms legnth. "The two of you should not fight. In approximately 11.2646 minutes it will be Midnight for this laditudinal cooridanite and if you are misbehaving, this Santa Clause figure will not give you gifts." Everyone was staring at Octus. "Hey, I speak Greek, not geek blinky!" Mighty Ray said in disdain. Jasmine had out a camera and seemed to be filming Keegan, but in all truth she was filming Abby, who was sneaking up on Keegan with the intend of scaring him. She leaned her face close to him and licked his face.

Keegan yelped and jumped up and the rubber chicken was heard screaming, although it sounded strangely muffled. Everyone stared at Keegan, who stood with a horribly pained expression on his face. Lance walked over to Keegan and whispered something in his ear. Keegan gave a grim nod and Lance walked with him to the bathroom. Everyone began to whisper amongst themselves about what was going on. "Alright folks... I have a confession to make." Sabrina said, breaking the quiet. "I shoved a rubber chicked up Keegans butt." Everyone was dead silent, even Mighty Ray. "**WOOOHOHAAAHOOGGGGEEEIEIEEI!**"

Keegan was heard screaming once more from the bathroom and Lance yelling for him to shut up. "Noise Keegan... make wierd." Jumpy said, giving a giggle. Lance ran from the bathroom then, a panicked look on his face. "Oh my God! It's really stuck in there!" Pandemonium ensued as everyone dashed about, gathering lotions, ice cubes, towels and Vodka. Sabrina calmly walked into the room where Keegan was now being treated and said simply, "I got the thing in there, I'll get it out." She grabbed the chickens neck and waited for a moment so Jasmine could scootch to the front of the crowd with her camera. "So the Book of Rage has commanded, let this chicken be removed!" Sabrina cried, giving the chicken a mighty yank.

The chicken flew out and was thrown against the far wall, leaving Keegan reeling off several choice words about where Sabrina should shove it as well as other things about the folks at the party. Keegan left after the chicken incident, with his magazines.

Somewhere in the house, a clock chimed 12. Everyone rushed to the living room and waited patiently for Santa. Abby looked at Lin Chung and winked. Lin Chung nodded and walked over to the front door and flicked on the porch light, then returning to the group. A moment later, a commotion could be heard from up the chimney and a small, round figure dropped down. "Merry Christmas you! Take your presents and get out of here!" The figure appeared to be none other than Santa himself, although he certainly let himself go. He had sharp, pointy teeth and two different colored eyes. "It's Santa Clause! Give me a present!" The Zebra Brothers cried at once.

They rushed up to Santa and began to dance around him, begging for presents. "Oooooooh!" Santa's face turned red and steam came off his face. The Zebra Brothers continued to argue and dance around Santa untill he lifted both of them up by the ears. "You stupid Zebras, you can't stop arguing for two seconds can you? Worthless idiots!" The Zebra Broters gasped. "MASTER HIGHROLLER?" They shouted in unison. Then, a true Christmas miracle happened. Highroller set them down and grabbed them both around the waist, hugging them with the strength of Bear King. A collective, 'Awwwwwwwww!' went up from the group and they joined in the hug. "Merry Christmas to all...'' Highroller began. "AND TO ALL A GOODNIGHT!" The rest of the group finished.

_**Merry Christmas !**_

_**Merry Christmas to all reading this!**_


End file.
